


Sup Campbell

by Squidsy24



Category: Gallowglass (TV 1993), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsy24/pseuds/Squidsy24
Summary: Joe writes Campbell a letter before he goes to Broadchurch, this is that
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Joe (Gallowglass)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sup Campbell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampbellB1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/gifts).



> Spelling its gonna be rough cause this isn't a story I guess you could say it's a letter and like I wrote it as I write to a friend like random capitals and weird sentences, it's just super casual.
> 
> DONT READ IT FIRST THIS ISNT MY BEST( recommend Rooted or Places We Won't Walk)

Heywo Campbell, it's my your boy uh JOE. Now if your reading this it means Rosalie cleaned my room I can imagine you were handed this like it was infected with some disease. Ok so what you won't come out to Broadchurch in like 3 weekish right so because you don’t have a phone for some reason, and for funsies, I was like lets write Campbell a letter so here ya go mate, also please still call me cause I NEED to hear if Jay and Molls are finally gonna date, I mean I doubt it but like PLEASE. (nudge them in the right direction for me?) 

Okay so real talk cause as you know Im bad at like talking so hence why you'll get the info from a letter. Just saying we meet like what 3 months ago and I couldn’t have picked a better roomie cause I don’t know Campbell its like I’m what you need when your down and vice versa. Your music taste is *Insert Italian hand* Perfecto. Your energy is unmatchable and Ambition undefeated, so thanks for that shit I needed it when life hits hard. Cause it does, if it didnt is it really even living like if life wasn’t hard and we could all get a first class ticket to the A-Train then what's the point of living? Your experience is the same as everyone else and who wants to be like that. Like the fuck. I will say this Life has got me down. I've been beaten up cause Life Is Hard makes you tough going through it alone but you made me feel less alone in this world. Like you showed me "hey life is difficult and yeah your gonna get put in shitty places but you gotta bear with it cause if you don't..." Well Campbell if you don’t try to see the light the darkness just grows. It grows and it devoirs your every thought and you know your falling and for some reason, you can’t get out. And when you can see but just a speck of light, you start to like the darkness. Its far easier to stay their but its not living. To live you have to see. See the world in its beauty, see the world in its pain because at least you can see. Cause “THERE'S A LIGHT! (over at the Frankenstein's place) THERE'S A LIGHT in the darkness of everybody's life” did you really think I wouldn’t reference a film, come-on that WAS my light its what I was drawn to and it brought me to a house of Loons in the end and I wouldn’t change it. If life didn’t get dark I wouldn’t have meet you. If i did I wouldn’t have talked to you all that much and Cambell I was right that night when I said I love you. You, you did so much for me and you didn’t even know it.  
So for the dark days when life feels like its destroying you always remember to hope, and you best not stop, cause without hope you will refuse to see the light. And the Darkness isolates you, because its nice but its not a life. And You deserve to Live. Live through it all and don’t forget the sadness cause thats feeling THATS LIFE. nobody said it was easy sweetie but you have to keep living, you have to crawl out because a Life unlived is, well It kills you slowly and you don’t ever see the world for all the good it can be.

WOW that was a tangent, I'm not crying, your are. And you won't see me cry much so know that means I fucking care and Screw you for making me care about you, rude. *insert laugh here* but yeah Campbell keep in contact cause if you don’t well You Know me I’ll think that it's the zombie apocalypse in just your location and it hasn’t hit the media or spread here cause I THINK IN WORST CASE SCENARIOS. 

Also whoever you get roomed with better not suck cause you don’t deserve that shit. And if you do well then call me and complain, but don’t dwell on it, release your tension and keep flaunting that Campbell smile because there's too much negativity and bitterness in that place. BE YOU RAY OF FUCKING SUNSHINE CAMPBELL BAIN.

SO that's it the Written word of THE JOE, LAST NAME (okay but adopted parents didn’t know the woman that birthed me so ) JUST JOE signing off.

Sincerely  
That guy you lived with for 3 months

**Author's Note:**

> Did I project my own feelings for my friends in this letter? Oh, feck yeah I did.


End file.
